


Painful memories

by Fanlove



Category: Vampire diaires
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Gen, Protective Damon, Self-Harm, abusive Giuseppe, best friend Alaric, best friend bonnie, best friend caroline, hurt stefan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlove/pseuds/Fanlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When damon and stefan Salvatore find out that their father Giuseppe Salvatore is alive stefan starts acting weird and damon whats to find out why and so do his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so i hope you like it and comments are welcomed
> 
> CHAPTER 1

Damon was walking around in mystic falls when suddenly, he see someone familiar, someone he hasn't seen since 1886, it was Giuseppe Salvatore his and stefan's father. Damon walked closer to see if it was actually him. It was definitely Giuseppe Salvatore, damon walked up to him and said "Giuseppe Salvatore" Giuseppe answered "yes" as he turned around, shocked "damon" and damon saw that his father was a vampire. Stefan was at the house when he heard the door open and saw damon walk in and then saw Giuseppe walk in "hi son" Giuseppe said and stefan was to afraid to say anything all. "Huh, h-h-how is this possible" stefan said looking at Damon confused Damon answered "will it turns out dad is a vampire". It was midnight and stefan couldn't get the memory of the last time he saw his father out of his head. It was 1886 and his father asked to see him, when stefan entered his fathers room an empty whiskey bottle was thrown at his head as he ducked stefan saw that his father was drunk and Giuseppe yelled "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING HUH BECOMING ONE OF THEM!" Then punched stefan in the face making him fall to the floor and kicked him in the ribs repeatedly then wiped stefan's back with his belt. Waking up from that dream stefan gasped for air, suddenly damon was quickly beside him "stefan are you ok" he ask, stefan just nodded not saying anything damon looked at stefan and saw that there were tears on his face "stefan are you sure your ok" damon asked again wanting to know the truth "y-yeah why" stefan asked "cause your crying" damon replied, stefan sighed and said "yeah just a bad dream" damon looked at stefan confused and then said "o okey" and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse
> 
>  
> 
> CHAPTER 2

Stefan walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw that damon was there leaning on the counter, "so are you going to tell me what made you walk up in the middle of the night" said damon, stefan shrugged and said "told you it was just a bad nightmare". Damon was about to say something, when their father Giuseppe walked down stairs and said "good morning" with a smile but damon saw that stefan flinch when Giuseppe walked past him to get some coffee and also a little scared. After a little silence damon finally spoke "so dad, how long ago did you turn" Giuseppe looked at damon's direction and answered "about a week after i thought i killed you boys" damon smirked at that and said "ha i never forgot that day what about you stefan." Stefan looked up from the ground, he stuttered "y-yeah I-I n-never forgot that d-day ether" with a nervous smile, receiving worried glances from his father and brother "you ok son?" Giuseppe asked stefan just nodded, damon shook his head and said "no he's not, he even had a nightmare last night and said its nothing." Giuseppe looked at stefan again "are you sure your alright" stefan once again nodded. Later damon went to a bar while, stefan was alone at home with Giuseppe he was in his room when Giuseppe suddenly appeared at his door "so looked a little pale this morning huh" stefan didn't know what to said, as he was about to his father quickly said "you didn't tell him do" with a low dangerous voice. Stefan was shaking with fear "pl-please don't" he said then Giuseppe slapped him across the face, stefan fall off his bed and his father repeatedly kicked him in the ribs and stomach stefan was begging him to stop, when Giuseppe finally did grabbed the collar of stefan's shirt and said "you even think of telling damon and I well kill you." with one last punch giuseppe walked away, stefan welcomed the darkness to escape the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon, so tell me what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Damon was at the bar with Alaric but, couldn't get the thought that 'something was bothering stefan' out of his head. Alaric asked "Damon is everything ok?" Damon looked at Alaric and nodded,but Alaric knew that something was wrong "damon seriously whats wrong." With a sigh damon said everything about how there father was back as a vampire and how stefan was acting weird, as if he was scared of their father, Alaric didn't know what to say he was shocked to hear that damon and stefan's father was alive and alittle worried about stefan "well damon maybe you should ask stefan why he feels that way" damon nodded and left. At home giuseppe was reading the newspapper when damon walked in the living room headed straght towers stefans room, when he saw stefan uncontious on the floor he yelled "STEFAN" in panic and nealed next to him and started shaking him to wake up then giuseppe suddenly came near damon seeing what was wrong. Stefan started to open his eyes and saw damon staring at him with worried eyes sighing with relif while pulling him in a tight hug then asked "stefan what happened." Stefan saw giuseppe giving him a threatening look at the corner of his eye, stefan lied and said "I-I just um passed out i guess" damon nodded not questioning stefan any further letting him go to sleep. When damon and giuseppe were downstairs drinking some whiskey when damon asked "why didn't you call me when stefan passed out" giuseppe looked at him and said "i didn't even know he passed out i just thought he was a sleep on his bed" damon nodded but knew that something was off, that maybe giuseppe wasn't telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan was walking in mystic falls when he was stoped by his best friend bonnie, she smiled and said "hey stefan" stefan smiled and said hey back, bonnie could tell that something was wrong and asked "stefan is everything okey." Stefan just nodded and said "yeah everything's fine, why" "its just that you seem stressed or scared is something going on" stefan didn't know what to say until bonnie continued "like finding out your father was alive this hole time" she said with a smile stefan sighed with relif glad that bonnie didn't figer out the truth "uh yeah thats it." As stefan and bonnie walked to the grill bonnie could still sense that something was wrong with stefan as they walked in and saw carline walking towards them "hey guys, about time you got here now come on and help me decorate the grill for the christmas party." Stefan and bonnie just nodded and grabbed some decorations to hang on the wall. Meanwhile back at the house damon and giuseppe where having some drinks when suddenly someone knocked on the door, as damon opend it he saw that it was alaric and invited him in for a drink as alaric walked in he saw giuseppe he had this weird feeling that something wasn't right. At around midnight stefan came home after droping bonnie off and saw giuseppe, damon and alaric drinking. Alaric saw the way stefan stiffened up when he saw his father and started to become suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also jo is alive in my story

Alaric couldn't get the thought that something was wrong with stefan out of his head, it was the day before new year and careline wanted to do something so she called all her friends to think of something, "hey guys" she said was Stefan, damon, bonnie and alaric walked into the grill and sat near careline in to booth "okey so i wanted your guys appenoun on what we should do on new years eve." Careline asked, bonnie said "why don't we throw a party just use and a few friends" they all agreed pn that and decided to throw the party at the slavatore house when they finished talked about the party alaric asked stefan and damon to go to that bar with him since he had nothing to do and jo was still working at the hospital. Later at the bar damon went to see if he could get a girls number when alaric looked at stefan he could see that stefan was in pain, with consern in his voice alaric asked "stefan are you okey" stefan just smiled and said "yeah i'm fine, why" before alaric could answer damon came back with a smirk on face and waved a paper in the air for stefan and alaric to see that he got the girls number, stefan left a little after that stefan went home saying that he was tired, alatic asked "damon is stefan okey his acting a little weird." Damon looked at him and nodded his head and said "yeah he started haveing nightmared and he always looks scared and flinches when our dad is near him." Later they both went home, when alaric got home jo huged him said hi and saw that he looked distracted and asked "alaric, baby what's wrong" alaric sighed and said " i'm just worried about stefan, he's been acting a little weird lately and i want to help him but he won't tell me what's wrong." Jo smiled happy that alaric was worried about he's friend "well i think you should wait untill he's ready to tell you, just gove him a little time." Meanwhile damon got home and went to check on stefan to see if he was haveing a nightmare or not and thankfully he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

It was officially 2016 when everyone at the grill counted down to one, as everyone hugged and laughed Alaric walked towards Stefan to finally ask him what was wrong "hey" his said as he sat next to Stefan with a smile on his face trying his best to sound casual when Stefan looked at him Alaric could see the pain Stefan was trying to hide "look I can tell that something is something wrong or not." Stefan shook his head and said "everything is fine Alaric." When alaric looked and stefan again he could see fear in his eyes "you know you can tell me anything right, like if someone is threatening you or something." Stefan let out a small laugh as if alaric was joking "no roc no one is threatening me, now if you excuse me I h-have to go." What stefan and alaric weren't a where of was that Giuseppe was watching them and looked pretty pissed off and left to catch up stefan then bonnie came and sat next to alaric "hey bonnie, does something about stefan seem weird to you?" Bonnie looked at him and it was obvious that she was shocked "you mean you noticed it to?" Said bonnie "yeah, and I don't know what it is but I'm gonna fine out." Alaric said as he got of his chair and went to follow stefan, when he was out on the street he heard some noises and walked towards it when he reached to where the noises was coming from he couldn't believe what he was seeing in the alley there was Giuseppe beating up Stefan, he quickly speeded to them and through giuseppe against the wall and yelled "YOU EVER LAY A FUCKING HAND ON HIM AGIAN AND I FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Then he helped stefan up and as he did he saw how bloody and bruised he was but all alaric could think about was getting stefan home and he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Alaric helped stefan to the couch "okay so are going to tell me why your was abusing you." Stefan sighed and said "my dad starting abusing me when I was ten after my mom died, cause he blamed me for her death." Alaric shook his head not believing what he was hearing "stefan I was not your fault, I mean for god's sake you where ten years old." Stefan and Alaric then heard damon open the door, stefan turned to alaric saying "Alaric promise me you won't tell damon at least not yet, please." Alaric wanted to protest not wanting to see his friend getting hurt, but nodded instead damon and guisseppe walked in and paused seeing the state stefan was in "o my god stefan what happened, are you alright" damon said stefan and alaric shared a look and alaric decided to help stefan out "uh stefan was jumped by a werewolf and When I walked in on it I killed him" alaric said while giving guisseppe a deadly glare saying the last part wishing it was true. Damon searched stefan to see if he was bitten, when he saw that he wasn't damon relaxed and pulled stefan up helping him walk to his room saying "c'mon let's get you to bed so you can rest okay." When they where out of earshot alaric crossed his arms and walked towards guisseppe "strange how you weren't concern when your son was attacked?" Guissepe nodded head slowly while smirking the saying "yes, well it's hard to be concern when something that never happened to your son happened." Alaric nerowed his eyes at him then said "I meant what I said back there in the alley, you ever hurt stefan again and i'll kill you, you fucking got it." In a dangerously low voice, then he walked away, when he got home he told jo what had happened and that he found out about stefan being abused by his father, jo was shocked "wow do you think he's going to tell damon about what's going on." Alaric sighed "I don't know, but I hope he does" saying with a sad voice.


End file.
